Tease
by Cheating Death
Summary: Hidan doesn't like to be teased. Especially while he's handcuffed to a bed. Lemon.


**Here's my newest story! It's a lemon so please do not read if you don't like these kinds of things. If you don't care, then carry on and feel free to read it.**

**Tease**

"Um...I don't know about this..." Hinata stared at the handcuffs on the bed with unease. "We've never done anything like this before..."

Hidan smirked. "Exactly. We've been together for what, two fucking years now? And you're still shy around me in bed. Don't get me wrong, it's fucking adorable and all, but you need to have more fucking confidence."

"But what does handcuffing you to the bed have anything to do with it?" Hinata asked, blushing profusely.

Her boyfriend chuckled, hugging her from behind and resting his head on top of hers. "If I'm handcuffed to the bed, that means you get control of what happens. You get to decide everything. That will help you with your confidence."

"I don't know about this," she repeated, gasping softly as he gently squeezed her right breast. "How long have you had these?"

"Does it matter?" he asked, trying to look innocent. "It's not like they're mine. I borrowed them from a friend."

Hinata glanced back at him, unconvinced. "Are those really going to hold you down, though?"

"Don't worry, I've got three more pairs," Hidan told her, nibbling on her ear.

"W-What!?" Hinata's eyes grew wide for a moment, before she sighed in defeat. "You're not letting me get out of this, are you?"

The older male grinned victoriously. "Nope."

"I don't think this is going to work. But alright, I'll try it," she said, looking less than thrilled.

Hidan kissed her on top of her head before walking over to his dresser. True to his word, he pulled three more pairs of handcuffs out from his drawer. He tossed them onto the foot of the bed, then pulled his shirt off.

"Are you ready for this?" he teased, amused at how Hinata stared at his chiseled chest.

Hinata shook her head. "No, not really..."

"Relax. You'll be fine." Hidan sat on the bed, then pulled off his shoes and socks. "What are you so afraid of? That you'll actually have fun?"

"If it's so fun, how come you've never had us use handcuffs before?" The girl asked, visibly nervous.

Hidan snorted, then stood back up to undo his jeans. "No offense, but I don't need to use cuffs on you. I can pin you down with one fucking hand." He took his pants off and tossed them aside, now naked except for his boxers. "Now why don't you be a good girl and strip down, too? I want to see what's under that dress."

Hinata blushed again, but remained silent as she removed her light purple sundress. She was now wearing only a lacy white bra and a matching pair of panties, as well as her white high-heeled sandals.

"You look fucking hot in those heels. Keep them on," Hidan told her as he pulled his boxers off.

"No, I don't..." Hinata thought she looked ridiculous.

The silver-haired man rolled his eyes, then positioned a few pillows at the head of the bed to comfortably prop himself. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. You have no fucking confidence at all, even though you look like a fucking goddess. I swear, I don't understand how women think. You need to come with directions or something..."

His girlfriend smiled. "Why, it's not like men ever read directions."

"Okay, you've got me there." Hidan got back onto the bed and grabbed two pairs of handcuffs. "I'm going to be nice and do half the work for you." He took one pair and secured his left ankle to one of the bed posts, then put another one onto his left wrist to attach to another bed post. "Okay, your turn."

He watched with amusement as his girlfriend gingerly picked up a third set of handcuffs. Her hands were shaking as she lifted his right foot to put it around his ankle, but she managed to cuff him to the bed.

"Just one more," Hidan said with a smirk, sitting back against the pile of pillows.

Hinata took the last pair of handcuffs and successfully locked his right wrist into position. "O-Okay, done."

"Alright, good. Now whatever happens is all on you. Oh, and don't even think about running out of here. I'll eventually break free and I_ will_ catch up to you," he lightly teased.

"I wasn't going to," Hinata murmured, not admitting that maybe she had considered running off for a brief moment... "But...what should I do?"

"Whatever you want." Hidan tugged at the cuffs to show that he was locked in place. "Just have some fucking fun."

"...Alright..." The young woman got onto the bed and crawled in between his legs. "...So...anything I want?"

"Well, I'd rather not have to deal with any weird shit like you dripping hot candle wax onto me, but whatever floats your fucking boat, I guess." His gaze was fixed on her voluptuous chest, and he wished he had taken a few minutes to play with them before cuffing himself.

Hinata shook her head, rejecting the strange idea. She took his member into her hand and gave it a light squeeze. She heard Hidan sigh contently, and gave him a second squeeze.

_I have no idea what I'm doing,_ she thought to herself, worried._ Yeah, we've done stuff before, but not like...this..._

"Relax," Hidan said, sensing her unease. "Just do what you would normally do. Only I can't stop you and take over."

"...Okay." Hinata stared at his hardening penis as she held it in her hand. "Maybe I will have fun..."

With that, she lowered her head and delicately licked the tip, earning her a moan from her boyfriend. Hidan closed his eyes, smiling as she ran her tongue over the tip again.

"Mmmm...I'm going to fucking enjoy this," he murmured.

Hinata sat up for a moment, reaching behind to unclip her bra. Hidan looked at her and felt himself grow hard as a rock as she tossed it aside. Her large breasts were now completely exposed, and Hidan felt a twinge of annoyance over the fact that he couldn't reach over to grab them.

"You really are fucking beautiful," he told her, unconsciously tugging lightly at the handcuffs. "I just wish you'd realize that."

Hinata didn't respond, instead lowering herself down between his legs again. She planted several light kisses along his inner thigh, getting dangerously close to his balls. Hidan bucked, wanting more than just the soft touches.

"Fuck..." He let out a pleasurable groan and pulled at the cuffs again. "Suck me."

"I thought I got to call the shots," Hinata reminded with an uncharacteristic half-smile as she looked up from between his muscular legs.

Hidan pouted, but kept his mouth shut, knowing that she was right. Hinata went back to work, now placing soft kisses on the inside of his other thigh. Hidan groaned again, growing hornier by the second. Her touches were light and teasing, almost ticklish, and they drove him crazy.

"Mmm, Hinata," he started to whine, wanting more. "Why are you teasing me?"

"Am I?" Hinata rubbed her thumb against his tip, where beads of pre-cum had begun to leak from.

With her fingers moistened, she took his entire length in her hand and slowly worked it up and down his shaft. Her other hand gently massaged his balls, finally giving them some much-needed attention. Hidan moaned in pleasure as she continued, giving him a light squeeze every so often. He tried to buck again, but was unable to move much due to his restraints.

"Something wrong?" Hinata flicked her tongue across his painfully sensitive tip, lapping up more of his pre-cum.

Hidan tried to respond, but found himself at a loss for words as she took cock into her mouth. His breathing quickened as Hinata bobbed her head up and down, swirling her tongue around his shaft.

"Faster," he finally managed.

Instead of speeding up, Hinata stopped what she was doing, then got off the bed. Hidan watched lustily as she pulled her panties down her hips, his eyes glued to her naked body. Other than her high heels, she was completely naked. Hinata blushed lightly under his searing gaze and crawled up beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder, slowly tracing her fingers along his six-pack. Her head tilted up slightly to kiss him, and winced when he gave her lip a playful bite.

"Are you having fun?" Hidan asked with a smirk.

Hinata nodded shyly. "A little."

He quirked an eyebrow, unconvinced. "Really? Just a little?"

"Mmm..." She felt too embarrassed to admit that she was, in fact, having a good time.

Hinata straddled his hips, pressing her bare breasts into his face. Hidan immediately began to kiss them, groaning with desire when his cock brushed up against her pussy. He rubbed his face in her chest, burying it between the soft mounds. His tongue greedily lapped at her erect nipples, causing Hinata to moan. After a few moments, she moved away from him and went between his legs again. She wasn't quite done with him.

"Hey, I was enjoying that," Hidan complained, pouting slightly.

"Well, would you enjoy this?" With that, Hinata slipped his entire penis into her mouth.

"Fuck." The silver-haired male threw his head back as she took him into her throat. "Fuck, that feels good..."

He went to move his hands down to her head to guide her, only to be stopped by the handcuffs. Growling, he tugged at them again in annoyance. He didn't want to admit it, but they were starting to piss him off.

Hinata's dark hair hid her face like a silky curtain, and Hidan wished that he could brush it away. He wanted to look at her. Hell, he wanted to do a lot of things at that point. Unfortunately the handcuffs made sure none of it would happen. Not yet at least.

"You wanna start fucking?" he suggested in between moans, getting hornier by the second.

"Mmm...soon..." Hinata kissed his inner thighs, then slowly ran her tongue up and down his shaft.

Her hand had reached down to massage his balls again, making him jump. He couldn't take it anymore, and they had only been going at it for a little while.

"Wanna uncuff me?" Hidan gasped softly when she began to suck on his tip. "Oh, fuuuuckk..."

Hinata didn't respond and kept it up, getting him closer and closer to climaxing. She intensified his pleasure by firmly grabbing his manhood and stroking him up and down while she teased his tip.

"Okay, get these offa me," Hidan said huskily, now yanking at the handcuffs.

"Nope."

"Wait, what?" He yanked at them again. "You had your fun, right? You can get these offa me now."

Hinata frowned, feigning a hurt expression. "You didn't like it?" She was still stroking his cock, occasionally rubbing her thumb over the tip.

"No, I do, oh fuck...You did really good. That's why you can...mmmm...take them off," he told her. "Let me fuck you."

"But I'm not done yet," she replied, her hand moving up his groin, and onto his stomach again, where she traced his six-pack abs.

"But Hinata..." Hidan whined, pulling at his restraints even harder. "You're fucking teasing me..."

Hinata licked his tip again. "But Hidan-kun, I'm doing exactly what you told me to do. So what's the problem?"

He growled in response, unable to say anything otherwise. She was right. It was his idea in the first place, so what right did he have to complain?

Hinata took his penis into her mouth again, rapidly moving her head up and down. The pleasured moans coming from Hidan boosted her confidence, and she couldn't help but like his reactions to what she was doing to him. She felt him yank at the handcuffs again in another attempt to break free, swearing as he did so.

"Stupid fucking things," he mumbled, bucking his hips as Hinata continued to suck his cock. "Hinata, be a good girl and get these fucking things off me. Ah, that feels good..."

The young woman ignored his request and kept it up, moving faster and swirling her tongue around his shaft. She felt Hidan tense, knowing that he would climax soon. However, she was not quite done yet. She moved up and straddled his hips, feeling his hardness poke against her. Hidan could feel that she was wet, and he let out another groan when she rubbed herself against him. He tried to slip inside of her, only for Hinata to move just out of reach for him to do so.

"Let me fuck you," he told her again, his voice stern.

"But I'm supposed to take control, remember?" Hinata asked innocently, lowering herself on his hard cock again.

She allowed it to slide in ever-so-slightly before she raised her hips again. She did it a few more times, teasingly moving away from him each time. Hidan closed his eyes, the last of his sanity gradually slipping. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Last chance." His violet eyes locked with her lavender ones. "Uncuff me._ Now_."

Hinata lowered herself onto him again, this time allowing him to slide all the way in. Hidan moaned, loving how wet and tight she was. However, before he could enjoy it for long, Hinata raised her hips yet again, just out of his reach. That did it.

With one powerful yank of his arms and legs, all four pairs of handcuffs broke. Hinata's eyes grew wide with surprise, stunned that he had managed to break free. Before she even realized it, she was lying on her back with a rabid Hidan on top of her. She gasped when he crashed his lips against hers, unable to move as he pinned her down. Both of her arms were above her head, held tight by one of Hidan's hands. His other hand groped one of her breasts like crazy.

"That was cute and all," he said huskily in her ear. "But now it's my fucking turn."

His penis slid inside of her all the way, causing Hinata to moan this time. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her roughly, ramming into her back and forth.

"Mmm..." Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his back and buttocks every so often.

Hidan did not seem to mind and moved faster. He released her wrists and took her into his arms, hugging her close as he continued to pound into her. Hinata clung to him, her fingers clutching at his muscular shoulders.

"Hidan-kun..." she murmured, her lavender eyes half-lidded and gazing up at her lover.

Holding her tighter, Hidan kissed her soft lips. Each thrust seemed harder and deeper than the one before it, and Hinata let out a small whimper when he bit into her neck. He nibbled at her soft skin, knowing it would probably leave a bruise later on. He heard her cry out in both pain and pleasure as he kept it up. Her breathing had quickened drastically, as had his.

"Damn, you're fucking tight," he hissed, smirking as her walls clenched around his member.

Hidan continued thrust into her, her moans sounding like music to him. He kissed her again, then grabbed one of her breasts, rubbing his finger over the pink peak.

Hinata arched her back slightly as she lay beneath him, closing her eyes as she sensually whispered his name. Hidan's fingers tangled themselves in her long silky hair, his kisses growing rougher and more passionate. He pounded into her as hard as he could, feeling her walls clench around him.

"Fuck, I'm gonna..." Hidan trailed off and grunted as he shot his load deep inside her.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck just as she came, burying her face in his shoulder. She moaned as he emptied himself, her breathing sporadic. Hidan finished a few seconds later and looked down at her with a victorious grin.

"I win," he told her smugly.

"Actually, if you really think about, didn't you lose?" Hinata asked.

Hidan snorted. "How? I broke free and fucked you. That's a win in my book."

"But the rule was that I supposed to take control, remember?" she reminded.

"Hey, I just wanted you to get more confident, and it looked like it worked. So I figured that I would finish." He smirked, then kissed her forehead. "That was cute and all, but next time, don't tease me so much."

"I wasn't teasing you." Hinata kissed him lightly. "You're just impatient."

He pulled out of her, then reached down and pinched her nipple, causing her to gasp softly. "Maybe. But either way, I got what I wanted."

"But Hidan-kun, look what you did to your bed..." she murmured, looking at the damaged bed posts.

Hidan shrugged carelessly. "Eh, whatever. I was thinking about getting a new bed anyway."

He got off of her, then went over to the dresser, where there were four keys to unlock each set of handcuffs. Although he had broken every single pair, he still had the cuffs on both wrists and ankles. Using the first key, he unlocked the broken cuff on his right wrist.

"So, do you have any other fun ideas for us in the future?" Hinata asked, slowly getting off the bed.

Hidan took the cuff off and threw it into the trash. "Maybe..."

"Maybe?" Hinata saw a box in the corner of his bedroom, curious as to what was in it.

Hidan didn't notice as she walked over to it, instead concentrating on getting the cuff off his other wrist. "I have some ideas in mind, but I don't want to fucking scare you away just yet."

The young woman took an item out of the box, perplexed as she examined it. "I see..."

Her boyfriend crouched down and unlocked the two on his ankles. "Heh, don't worry, I won't do anything to traumatize you too bad."

Hidan was too busy yanking off the metal rings to notice her silently walk up behind him. He finally pulled them off and rose back to his feet. Leaning slightly, he tossed them into the trash barrel along with the other other two. Just as he was about to straighten back up, he felt a sharp pain right across his ass.

"Fuck!" Hidan grabbed his stinging bottom and whirled around. "What the fuck was that!?"

"What, this?" Hinata held up a black whip, an innocent smile on her face.

The older male smirked and pushed her up against the wall, his finger stroking her cheek. "Hmm, I like you with a whip. Are you my little naughty girl?"

Hinata blushed, suddenly feeling shy. "Um..."

"You know, I can get you a dominatrix costume to go with that."

Her eyes went wide. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I'll buy you a tiny leather bikini with chains and spikes all over it," he teased, making her turn even redder.

"N-No, I c-couldn't do something like that," she protested, only to be silenced by a kiss.

Hidan chuckled lightly. "You never know..."

**Okay, that's the end of my little lemon. Hope you liked it XD Please review, flame, or whatever. If you didn't like it...I don't care! I enjoyed writing it and that's all that matters. Plus the voices inside my head gave me positive reviews. Well, except for one...pessimistic bastard...**


End file.
